


Stranded in the Great North

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Logan and Remy are stranded in a cabin in Canada due to an impassible road.





	Stranded in the Great North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



Remy was fully clothed and curled up under a pile of blankets and quilts. It did little against the cold that creeped into the cabin and sapped the warmth that his body produced. Only a little of his hair could be seen from under the blankets. The shaking in his body was uncontrollable.

The door slammed open as a cold burst of arctic air slammed it into the cabin’s wooden walls. Remy pulled the blanket down to look at the man that had entered. He was short, broad, and hairy. He held an armful of wood in his muscled arms.

“Staying warm, Cajun?” Logan asked as he stomped inside, trailing snow behind his steps.

“I’d be warmer if you’d close the door behind you,” Remy complained.

Logan made a noise that was something between a chuckle and a grunt. He turned and used his foot to kick the door closed, automatically latching once it did. Then he moved to the fireplace. He dumped his armful of wood into it and then got to work on starting a fire. It didn’t take long until the beginnings of a fire roared to life, throwing heat into the room.

Remy got out of the bed, taking the heaviest of the blankets with him and moved to a chair near the fireplace. He put the blanket over his shoulders. Between the blanket behind him and the fire before him he was beginning to finally feel warm, though it would take longer to dispel the cold that had settled into his bones.

“The pass is still too dangerous to drive through,” Logan said as he dropped into the other chair. “I could make it on foot, but you wouldn’t last an hour out there with the way you’re dressed.” He looked Remy up and down, wearing his normal X-Men uniform with trench coat thrown over it.

“Gambit wasn’t preparing to be stranded out in the middle of Canada when he packed,” Remy said with a shrug of his shoulders. “So what are we going to do about food?”

“I can hunt us something. It won’t be the best but it’ll last us until the others are able to bring the Blackbird to come get us.” They had already been telepathically contacted by Jean through Cerebro.

“There is only one bed, mon ami,” Remy said suggestively.

“Rogue was right, you really do only have one thing on your mind.”

“Gambit isn’t sure if that was a yes or a no.”

Logan got up from his chair, moved to stand in front of Remy and then pulled him up into a kiss.

When they parted he said, “It was a ‘yes’, Cajun.”


End file.
